svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
L' Arrabiata
Av: Paul Heyse SOLEN VAR ÄNNU INTE UPPE. Över Vesuvius låg en bred grå dimslöja som sträckte sig bort mot Neapel och skymde de små städerna utefter kusten. Havet var lugnt. Men på marinan, som är anlagd i en trång vik nedanför Sorrentos höga klippstrand, höll fiskarna och deras hustrur på att med grova rep dra i land båtarna med näten, som hade legat ute över natten. Andra sysslade med sina båtar, räckte segel och släpade fram åror och master ur de stora gallerförsedda hålorna djupt inne i klipporna, där redskapen förvarades under natten. Ingen var sysslolös, ty även de gamla som inte längre var till sjöss hade sällat sig till den långa raden av dem som drog i näten, och här och där stod en gammal gumma med sin slända på ett av de platta taken eller sysslade med barnbarnen, under det att dottern hjälpte sin man. "Ser du, Rachela? Där är vår padre curato", sade en gumma till en liten flicka på tio år, som stod och svängde sin slända bredvid henne. "Nu stiger han i båten. Antonino skall föra honom över till Capri. Maria Santissima, vad den vördige herrn ser sömnig ut!" Och hon vinkade åt en liten präst med vänligt utseende som just satte sig till rätta i båten, sedan han omsorgsfullt hade lyft upp sin svarta rock och brett ut den över toften. De andra på stranden slutade med sina sysslor för att se på sin kyrkoherdes avfärd, medan denne vänligt nickade och hälsade till höger och vänster. "Men mormor, varför måste han fara till Capri?" frågade barnet. "Har de ingen präst där borta, eftersom de måste låna vår?" "Var inte dum", sade gumman. "De har nog präster, så det räcker till där borta, och vackra kyrkor och till och med en eremit, och det har minsann inte vi. Men det bor en förnäm dam där, som har bott här i Sorrento länge. Då var hon mycket sjuk, så att kyrkoherden ofta måste gå till henne med det heliga sakramentet, eftersom de inte trodde att hon skulle överleva natten. Men den heliga jungfrun bistod henne så att hon blev frisk och kunde bada i havet varje dag. När hon reste härifrån till Capri, skänkte hon en vacker summa pengar till kyrkan och de fattiga, och det påstås att hon inte ville resa härifrån förrän kyrkoherden hade lovat att han skulle besöka henne där borta, så att hon kunde bikta sig för honom. Det är rent märkligt sådan tilltro hon har till honom. Och vi kan skatta oss lyckliga att vi har en kyrkoherde, som har gåvor som en ärkebiskop och som är eftersökt av fina herrskap. Madonnan vare med honom!" Hon vinkade mot den lilla båten som just var klar för avfärd. "Får vi klart väder, min son?" frågade den lille prästen och såg eftertänksamt bort mot Neapel. "Solen är inte uppe än", svarade pojken. "Den där lilla dimman rår hon nog på." "Nå, då ger vi oss av, så att vi kommer fram innan det blir för hett." Antonino grep tag i den långa åran för att stöta ut båten på fritt vatten men hejdade sig plötsligt och såg uppåt mot den branta vägen som leder från den lilla staden Sorrento ner till marinan. Där uppe syntes en smärt flickgestalt, som ilade nerför klipporna och vinkade med en duk. Under armen bar hon ett litet knyte och hennes kläder var torftiga. Men hon kastade huvudet tillbaka på ett stolt, nästan vilt sätt, och den svarta flätan som hon bar virad runt huvudet prydde henne som ett diadem. "Vad väntar vi på?" frågade prästen. "Det är någon som också vill följa med till Capri. Om ni tillåter, padre — det går ju inte långsammare för det — det är bara en ung flicka, knappast aderton år." Nu blev flickan synlig bakom muren, som kantade den slingrande vägen. "Laurella!" sade prästen. "Vad har hon på Capri att göra?" Antonino ryckte på axlarna. Flickan, som närmade sig med hastiga steg, såg stint framför sig. "God dag, l'Arrabiata", ropade några av de unga fiskarna. De skulle kanske ha sagt mera, om inte prästens närvaro hade hindrat dem, ty det tysta, trotsiga sätt på vilket flickan tog emot deras hälsning tycktes reta dem och göra dem övermodiga. "God dag, Laurella", ropade nu också kyrkoherden. "Hur mår du? Tänker du följa med till Capri?" "Om jag får, padre." "Fråga Antonino, han är skeppare ombord. Var och en råder över sin egendom och Gud råder över oss alla." "Här är en halv carlino", sade Laurella utan att se på den unge sjömannen. "Kan jag få komma med för den?" "Den behöver du bättre än jag", muttrade ynglingen och flyttade på några korgar med apelsiner, så att det blev plats. Han skulle sälja dem på Capri, ty den klippiga ön avkastar inte tillräckligt för de många besökarnas behov. "Jag vill inte följa med för ingenting", svarade flickan och det ryckte i hennes svarta ögonbryn. "Kom nu, barn", sade prästen. "Han är en snäll pojke och han vill inte göra sig rik på dina fattiga slantar. Seså, stig i båten" — han räckte henne handen — "och sätt dig här bredvid mig. Titta, han har brett ut sin rock, så att du skall sitta mjukare. Så fint gjorde han det minsann inte åt mig. Men unga karlar, de är alltid så där. För ett enda litet fruntimmer bemödar de sig mer än för tio andans män. Nå nå, du behöver inte komma med ursäkter, Tonino. Det är Vår Herres vilja att lika skall hålla sig till lika." Under tiden hade Laurella stigit i båten och satt sig, sedan hon utan att säga ett ord hade skjutit jackan åt sidan. Den unge sjömannen lät den ligga och mumlade något mellan tänderna. Så stötte han åran kraftigt mot kajsidan och den lilla båten flög utåt bukten. "Vad har du i knytet?" frågade prästen, medan de gled över havet, som glänste i de första solstrålarna. "Silke, garn och ett bröd, padre. Silket skall jag sälja till en kvinna på Capri, som väver band, och garnet skall jag sälja till en annan." "Har du spunnit det själv?" "Ja, padre." "Men om jag inte minns fel, så har du också lärt dig att väva band." "Ja, padre. Men min mor har blivit sämre och sämre, så jag kan inte lämna henne, och vi har inte råd med en egen vävstol." "Sämre! Ack, ack! Då jag var hos er vid påsktiden satt hon ju uppe!" "Våren är alltid hennes värsta tid. Sedan vi hade de stora stormarna och jordstötarna, har hon fått ligga hela tiden för värkens skull." "Upphör aldrig att bedja den heliga jungfrun om hennes förböner, mitt barn. Och var snäll och flitig så att du blir bönhörd." Efter en stunds uppehåll fortsatte han: "När du kom ner till stranden, ropade de till dig: 'God dag, l'Arrabiata!' Varför kallar de dig så? Det är inget vackert namn på en kristen kvinna, som skall vara mild och ödmjuk." Flickan rodnade över hela det bruna ansiktet och hennes ögon gnistrade. "De hånar mig för att jag inte dansar och sjunger och pratar en massa som andra. De kunde lämna mig i fred. Jag gör dem ju ingenting." "Men du borde vara vänlig mot alla. Dansa och sjunga kan andra göra som lever ett lättare liv. Men att komma med ett gott ord anstår även den bedrövade." Hon såg ner framför sig och rynkade ögonbrynen, som om hon ville gömma sina svarta ögon bakom dem. De for vidare en stund, tysta. Solen stod nu högt över bergen, toppen av Vesuvius stack upp ur molnen som ännu omgav dess fot, och husen på slätten vid Sorrento lyste vita i de gröna apelsinlundarna. "Har den där målaren låtit höra av sig igen, Laurella, den där napolitanaren som ville gifta sig med dig?" frågade prästen. Hon skakade på huvudet. "Den gången ville han ju måla dig. Varför ville du inte det?" "Varför skulle han göra det? Det finns andra som är vackrare än jag. Och förresten — vem vet vad han hade kunnat göra. Han kunde ha förtrollat mig och skadat min själ eller rentav tagit livet av mig, sade min mor." "Tro inte på så syndiga ting", sade prästen allvarsamt. "Är du inte alltid i Guds hand, utan vilkens vilja inte ett hår krökes på ditt huvud? Och skulle en människa med en sådan bild i sin hand vara starkare än Vår Herre? Och för resten förstod du nog att han ville dig väl. Annars skulle han väl inte vilja gifta sig med dig?" Hon teg. "Varför sade du nej till honom? Han lär vara en duktig karl, och bra ser han ut, och han hade kunnat försörja dig och din mor bättre än vad du kan med att spinna och nysta litet garn." "Vi är fattigt folk", sade hon häftigt," och min mor har varit sjuk så länge. Vi skulle bara ligga honom till last. Och jag passar inte åt en fin herre. Om hans vänner hade kommit på besök, skulle han ha skämts för mig." "Så du pratar! Jag sade dig ju att han var en hederlig karl. Och dessutom ville han ju flytta till Sorrento. Det kommer inte så snart någon så där, liksom sänd från himmelen och hjälper er." "Jag vill inte ha någon man! Aldrig!" sade hon trotsigt och liksom för sig själv. "Har du avlagt ett löfte eller tänker du gå i kloster?" Hon skakade på huvudet. "Folk har rätt då de förebrår dig för ditt egensinne, men det där namnet är inte vackert. Tänker du aldrig på att du står ensam i världen och att du bara förbittrar din mors liv och förvärrar hennes sjukdom med din envishet? Vad kan du ha för viktiga skäl att tillbakavisa varje hjälpande hand, som vill stödja dig och din mor? Svara mig, Laurella!" "Jag har nog skäl", sade hon sakta och tveksamt, "men jag kan inte tala om dem." "Inte tala om dem! Inte ens för mig? Inte för din biktfar som du väl ändå tror menar väl med dig? Eller hur?" Hon nickade. "Lätta ditt hjärta, barn! Om du har rätt, skall jag vara den första att ge dig rätt. Men du är ung och du vet inte mycket om livet, och en gång i framtiden skulle du kunna ångra att du har förspillt din lycka för dina barnsliga grillers skull." Hon kastade en flyktig, skygg blick bort mot ynglingen som satt i aktern träget roende och med yllemössan djupt nerdragen i pannan. Hon såg åt sidan ner i vattnet, till synes försjunken i sina egna tankar. Prästen såg hennes blick och lutade örat närmre intill henne. "Ni kände aldrig min far", viskade hon, svart i ögonen. "Din far? Du var ju inte tio år gammal då han dog. Vad har din far, vars själ nog vilar i paradiset, med din egensinnighet att göra?" "Ni kände honom inte, padre. Ni vet inte att det är han som är skuld till min mors sjukdom." "Hur så?" "Därför att han misshandlade henne och slog henne och sparkade henne. Jag kommer ihåg nätter då han kom hem i fullt raseri. Hon sade aldrig emot honom och gjorde allt vad han ville. Men han slog henne så att mitt hjärta ville brista. Då drog jag täcket över huvudet och låtsades som om jag sov, men jag grät hela natten. Och när han såg henne ligga på golvet, blev han som förvandlad och lyfte upp henne och kysste henne, så att hon ropade att han höll på att kväva henne. Mor har förbjudit mig att någonsin säga ett enda ord om det, men det tog henne så hårt att hon inte har blivit frisk igen, fastän det är så många år sedan han dog. Och om hon skulle dö för tidigt, vilket himlen förbjude, så vet nog jag vem som har tagit livet av henne." Den lille prästen skakade på huvudet och tycktes vara obeslutsam om i vad mån han skulle ge sitt biktbarn rätt. Slutligen sade han: "Förlåt honom, så som din mor har förlåtit honom! Låt inte dina tankar kretsa kring de där sorgliga bilderna, Laurella. Det kommer bättre tider för dig och då glömmer du alltsammans." "Aldrig kommer jag att glömma det", sade hon och ryste. "Och det är för den skull, padre, som jag vill förbli jungfru, så att jag inte behöver bli någon underdånig, som först misshandlar mig och sedan smeker mig. Om det är någon som vill slå mig nu eller kyssa mig, så kan jag värja mig. Men min mor kunde inte värja sig mot slagen eller kyssarna, därför att hon älskade honom. Och jag vill aldrig älska någon så att jag måste råka i sjukdom och elände för hans skull." "Nu bär du dig åt som ett barn och du talar som en som är ovetande om vad som sker här på jorden. Är alla män som din stackars far, så att de ger efter för varje nyck och varje lidelse och behandlar sina hustrur illa? Har du inte sett tillräckligt många rättskaffens människor runtomkring dig och kvinnor som lever i fred och endräkt med sina män?" "Det var ingen som visste hurudan min far var emot min mor, ty hon skulle tusen gånger hellre ha dött än talat om det och jämrat sig. Och det var bara för att hon älskade honom. Om kärleken är sådan att den kommer en att tiga, när man borde ropa på hjälp, och gör en värnlös mot det som är värre än vad ens värsta fiende skulle kunna göra en, då vill jag aldrig fästa mitt hjärta vid någon man." "Jag sade dig ju att du är ett barn, och du vet inte vad du talar om. Ditt hjärta kommer nog att fråga dig, om du vill älska eller inte, när den tiden kommer. Då hjälper ingenting av vad du nu sätter dig i sinnet." Han var tyst en stund. Så fortsatte han: "Trodde du att den där målaren skulle bli elak mot dig?" "Han gjorde sådana ögon som min far brukade göra när han ville urskulda sig hos min mor och ta henne i famn och vara vänlig mot henne. De ögonen känner jag till. Sådana ögon kan den göra som kan ge sig till att slå sin hustru också, fastän hon aldrig har gjort honom något illa. Jag blev rädd när jag såg de ögonen." Därefter teg hon envist. Även prästen var tyst. Han erinrade sig visserligen en hel del vackra tänkespråk som han hade kunnat framhålla för flickan, men närvaron av den unge sjömannen, som hade blivit oroligare mot slutet av bikten, kom honom att tiga. När de efter två timmars färd kom in i den lilla hamnen på Capri, bar Antonino den andlige herrn ur båten över det sista grunda vågsvallet och satte vördnadsfullt ner honom. Men Laurella väntade inte, tills han hade vadat tillbaka för att hämta henne. Hon samlade ihop sina kjolar, tog träskorna i högra handen, knytet i den vänstra och plaskade hurtigt i land. "Jag stannar nog länge på Capri i dag", sade prästen, "så du behöver inte vänta på mig. Jag kommer kanske inte hem förrän i morgon. Och du, Laurella, hälsa din mor när du kommer hem. Jag kommer till er i veckan. Du reser väl tillbaka, innan det blir kväll?" "Om jag kan komma över", sade flickan och började styra med sin kjol. "Du vet att jag måste vara tillbaka i dag", sade Antonino i, som han själv tyckte, likgiltig ton. "Jag väntar på dig till Ave Maria. Om du inte har kommit då, så gör det mig detsamma." "Det måste du, Laurella", avbröt den lille herrn. "Du får inte lämna din mor ensam om natten. Skall du långt?" "Till Anacapri, till en vigrea." "Och jag skall till Capri. Gud välsigne dig, barn och dig, min son." Laurella kysste honom på handen och mumlade ett farväl, som padren och Antonino kunde dela sig emellan. Men Antonino tog det inte åt sig. Han drog av sig mössan för prästen och såg inte på Laurella. Men när båda hade vänt honom ryggen, följde han bara en liten stund med ögonen den andlige herrn, som mödosamt vandrade bort över kiselstenarna, och tittade sedan efter flickan, som gick uppför branten åt höger, skuggande med handen för ögonen mot det starka solljuset. Innan vägen försvann mellan murarna, stannade hon ett ögonblick liksom för att hämta andan och såg sig omkring. Marinan låg nedanför hennes fötter, runtomkring höjde sig de skrovliga klipporna och havet blånade i underbar prakt. Det var sannerligen en anblick värd att stanna inför. Av en händelse kom hennes blick, som hade snuddat förbi Antoninos båt, att möta hans. Båda gjorde en sådan rörelse som folk gör, när de vill urskulda sig med att något har hänt av misstag. Därefter fortsatte flickan med bestämd min. Klockan var bara ett, men Antonino hade redan suttit i två timmar på en bänk utanför fiskarnas värdshus. Det verkade som om han hade något i sinnet, ty var femte minut rusade han upp, gick ut i solgasset och tittade noggrant på vägarna som ledde åt höger och vänster till de båda små städerna på ön. Vädret verkade osäkert, sade han till värdinnan på osterian. Det var nog klart, men den här färgen på himlen och havet kände han till. Precis så såg det ut före den sista stora stormen, då han med knapp nöd hade fått i land den engelska familjen. Kom hon inte ihåg det? "Nej", sade kvinnan. Nå ja, hon skulle tänka på honom, om det slog om innan kvällen. "Har ni många herrskap där borta?" frågade värdinnan efter en stund. "De börjar komma. Hittills har det varit dåligt. De som kommer för badens skull låter vänta på sig." "Våren var sen. Har ni förtjänat mer än vi här på Capri?" "Det skulle ha räckt till makaroni två gånger i veckan, om jag bara hade haft båten. Åka till Neapel med ett brev ibland eller ro ut på havet med någon herre som vill meta — det är allt. Men jag har ju en farbror som har stora apelsinträdgårdar och är en rik man. Tonin, brukar han säga, så länge jag lever skall du inte lida någon nöd, och sedan skall det nog bli sörjt för dig. Så med Guds hjälp har jag klarat mig över vintern." "Har han några barn, den där farbrorn?" "Nej. Han har aldrig varit gift och han har varit utomlands länge och tjänat mycket pengar. Nu tänker han sätta igång med storfiske, och han vill att jag skall stå för alltsammans och se till att allt går som det skall." "Då har ni ju ert på det torra, Antonio." Den unge sjömannen ryckte på axlarna. "Var och en har sitt", sade han. Därmed reste han och sig såg åter till höger och vänster på vädret, fastän han måste ha reda på att vädret bara kommer från ett håll. "Jag tar in en flaska till. Er farbror kan betala", sade värdinnan. "Bara ett glas. Ni har starkt vin. Jag är redan het i huvudet." "Det går inte i blodet. Man kan dricka så mycket man vill. Där kom- mer just min man och ni måste sitta och prata med honom en stund." Med näten kastade över skuldran och den röda mössan på sitt krusiga hår kom just den ståtlige värdshusvärden utför backen. Han hade varit i staden med fisk åt den förnäma damen som hade beställt den för att undfägna den lille kyrkoherden från Sorrento. När han fick syn på den unge båtföraren, vinkade han vänligt till honom, satte sig bredvid honom på bänken och började fråga och berätta. Värdinnan kom just med en andra flaska äkta, oförfalskat caprivin, då sanden knastrade och Laurella kom gående på vägen från Anacapri. Hon nickade flyktigt och stannade villrådig. Antonino rusade upp. "Jag måste gå", sade han. "Det är en flicka från Sorrento som kom i morse tillsammans med kyrkoherden och hon måste hem till sin sjuka mor i kväll." "Nå, nå, det är långt till kvällen", sade fiskaren. "Ni hinner nog dricka ett glas vin. Får vi ett glas till, kvinna!" "Nej tack, jag dricker inte", sade Laurella som höll sig på något avstånd. "Häll i bara, hustru, häll i!" "Låt henne vara", sade ynglingen. "Hon har sitt huvud för sig. Är det något hon inte vill, kan inte ens ett helgon få henne på andra tankar." Därmed tog han hastigt farväl, skyndade ner till båten, gjorde den loss och ställde sig att vänta på flickan. Denna nickade ännu en gång mot värdfolket på krogen och gick dröjande ner mot båten. Hon såg sig om åt alla sidor, som om hon väntade att flera skulle infinna sig. Men stranden var tom. Fiskarna sov eller var ute till sjöss med spön och nät, några få kvinnor och barn satt i dörröppningarna och sov eller spann, och de främlingar som hade kommit över på morgonen väntade med att fara tillbaka tills det blev svalare. Hon hann inte heller se sig om så länge, ty innan hon kunde hindra det hade Antonino lyft upp henne och burit henne till båten som ett barn. Sedan hoppade han efter, och med ett par årtag var de ute på öppna havet. Hon hade satt sig i fören och vände honom nästan ryggen, så att han bara kunde se henne från sidan. Hon var ännu allvarligare än vanligt. Håret hängde långt ner i den låga pannan, kring de fina näsborrarna låg ett egensinnigt drag, de fylliga läpparna höll hon hårt sammanpressade. Då de hade farit tysta över havet en stund, började hon plågas av solen och vecklade ut brödet ur duken, som hon kastade över flätorna. Sedan började hon äta av brödet. Det var hennes middag, ty hon hade ingenting ätit på Capri. Antonino såg inte länge på detta. Ur en av korgarna, som hade varit fulla med apelsiner på morgonen, tog han fram två stycken och sade: "Här har du till brödet, Laurella. Du skall inte tro att jag har sparat dem för dig. De hade rullat ur korgen ner i båten och jag hittade dem när jag skulle sätta tillbaka de tomma korgarna." "Ät dem själv. Det duger med bröd för mig." "De svalkar i hettan och du har gått långt." "Jag fick ett glas vatten där uppe, så jag är inte törstig." "Som du vill", sade han och lade dem tillbaka i korgen. Ny tystnad. Havet var spegelblankt och vattnet porlade knappt emot stäven. Även de vita sjöfåglarna, som bygger sina bon i klippstränderna, var tysta, när de svingade sig ut på rov. "Du kunde ge apelsinerna åt din mor", började Antonino igen. "Vi har apelsiner hemma och när de är slut går jag och köper nya." "Ta dem nu och hälsa henne från mig." "Hon känner dig ju inte." "Du kan ju tala om vem jag är." "Men jag känner dig inte heller." Det var inte första gången hon förnekade honom på det sättet. För ett år sedan då målaren nyss hade kommit till Sorrento, höll Antonino och några andra unga män på att spela boccia på en öppen plats bredvid huvudgatan. Där såg målaren för första gången Laurella, som kom förbi med ett vattenkrus på huvudet utan att akta på honom. Häpen vid åsynen av henne stod neapolitanaren och såg efter henne utan att bry sig om att han stod i vägen för spelarna och att han bara behövde gå ett par steg för att lämna plats. Ett omilt klot, som träffade honom på fotleden, måste ha påmint honom om att här inte var platsen att hänge sig åt sina tankar. Han vände sig om som om han väntade på en ursäkt. Den unge fiskare, som hade kastat klotet, stod tyst och sammanbiten bland sina vänner och främlingen fann det rådligast att undvika ordväxling och gå. Men folk hade talat om händelsen och började tala om den på nytt, när målaren öppet anhöll om Laurellas hand. "Jag känner honom inte", sade hon motvilligt, när målaren frågade henne om hon sade nej till honom för den ohövlige ynglingens skull. Men även hon visste om folks prat. Och sedan dess måste hon ha känt igen Antonino, när hon mötte honom. Och nu sutto de i båten som bittra fiender och bådas hjärtan bultade. Antoninos annars så godmodiga ansikte var färgat av en mörk rodnad, han doppade årorna så att skummet sprutade över honom, och hans läppar darrade, som om han satt och mumlade fula ord. Hon låtsades som om hon inte märkte det, visade en obekymrad min, lutade sig över kanten och lät vattnet spola mellan fingrarna. Så tog hon av sig sin huvudduk igen, och ordnade håret, som om hon hade varit alldeles ensam i båten. Men det ryckte fortfarande i hennes ögonbryn, och förgäves höll hon sina våta händer mot de brännande heta kinderna för att svalka dem. Nu var de mitt ute på havet. Inga segel syntes någonstans. On var långt borta, kusten var höljd i solrök och inte ens en mås bröt den djupa tystnaden. Antonino såg sig omkring. En tanke tycktes vakna hos honom. Rodnaden försvann från hans kinder och han sänkte årorna. Laurella vände sig ofrivilligt mot honom. Hon var uppmärksam men inte rädd. "Jag måste få ett slut på det här", utbrast ynglingen. "Det har hållit på alldeles för länge och det förvånar mig att jag inte har gått under av det. Du känner mig inte, säger du? Har du inte tillräckligt länge sett mig gå förbi ditt hus som en dåre med hjärtat alldeles överfullt. Men du gör bara fula miner åt mig och vänder ryggen till." "Vad skulle jag tala med dig om?" frågade hon kort. "Jag har nog sett att du ville mig något, men jag ville inte komma i allas mun för ro skull och ingenting annat. Ty ta dig till man, det vill jag inte, inte dig och ingen annan heller!" "Ingen annan! Så där kan du inte hålla på och prata. Bara för att du sade nej till målaren? Asch! Du var bara ett barn. Du kommer nog att känna dig ensam och då kommer du att ta första bästa, så tokig som du är." "Det är väl ingen som känner till sin framtid. Det kan hända att jag ändrar mig. Vad angår det dig?" "Vad det angår mig!" utropade han och rusade upp från bänken så att båten gungade. "Vad det angår mig! Och det kan du fråga när du vet hur det står till med mig? Måtte den förgås i elände, som någonsin blir bättre behandlad av dig än jag!" "Har jag någonsin lovat dig något? Kan jag hjälpa att du är vriden? Vad har du för rätt över mig?" "Nej", utropade han, "det står inte skrivet någonstans och ingen advokat har översatt det på latin och satt sigill på det, men jag vet att jag har lika mycket rätt över dig som jag har rätt att komma till himlen, om jag är en hederlig människa. Menar du att jag skall se på när du går i kyrkan tillsammans med någon annan och att flickorna skall gå förbi mig och rycka på axlarna? Skall jag tåla den skymfen?" "Gör vad du vill. Du skrämmer mig inte, hur mycket du än hotar. Jag tänker också göra vad jag vill." "Så skall du inte tala längre", sade han, darrande i hela kroppen. "Jag är karl nog att se till att mitt liv inte längre skall fördärvas av en tjurskalle som du. Vet du om att du är i mitt våld här och måste göra vad jag vill?" Hon ryckte till och såg på honom med blixtrande ögon. "Döda mig då, om du vågar", sade hon långsamt. "Man skall inte göra någonting till hälften", sade han hest. "Det finns plats för oss båda två i havet. Jag kan inte hjälpa det, barn", — och han talade nästan medlidsamt, som i sömnen — "men vi måste dit ner, båda två, tillsammans, nu!" skrek han och grep tag i henne med båda händerna. Men i samma ögonblick drog han tillbaka högra handen; blodet vällde fram, hon hade bitit honom. "Måste jag göra vad du vill?" ropade hon och med en tvär vändning stötte hon honom ifrån sig. "Låt se om jag är i ditt våld!" Och hon hoppade över bord och försvann ett ögonblick i djupet. Hon kom genast upp igen, hennes kjol slöt tätt intill kroppen, håret hade lösts upp av vågorna och hängde ner på halsen. Hon simmade stadigt utan ett ord från båten mot stranden. Den plötsliga förskräckelsen tycktes ha förlamat honom. Han stod framåtlutad i båten och stirrade efter henne, som om han bevittnade ett underverk. Så ruskade han på sig, fick tag i årorna och rodde efter henne med all den styrka han var mäktig, under det att bottnen på båten färgades röd av det strömmande blodet. Han var genast framme bredvid henne, hur snabbt hon än simmade. "Maria Santissima!" utropade han. "Kom upp i båten. Jag var galen. Gud vet vad som kom åt mitt förstånd. Det kom flygande som en blixt från klar himmel, så att jag liksom tog eld och inte visste vad jag gjorde eller sade. Du behöver inte förlåta mig, Laurella, rädda dig bara och kom upp i båten igen!" Hon simmade vidare, som om hon ingenting hade hört. "Du kan inte simma i land. Det är två miglie dit. Tänk på din mor! Om det händer dig något, dör jag av förtvivlan." Hon mätte med blicken avståndet till stranden. Så simmade hon utan att svara fram till båten och tog tag i den med båda händerna. Han reste sig för att hjälpa henne. Hans jacka, som låg på toften, gled ner i havet, då båten under flickans tyngd vickade över åt ena sidan. Hon svingade sig vigt ombord och återtog sin plats. När han såg henne i säkerhet, grep han åter till årorna, medan hon skakade ur sin drypande kjol och vred vattnet ur hårflätorna. Därvid kom hon att se ner på båtbottnen och upptäckte blodet. Hon kastade en hastig blick på handen, som förde åran, som om den vore oskadad. "Se här", sade hon och räckte honom sin huvudduk. Han skakade på huvudet och fortsatte att ro. Då reste hon sig slutligen, gick fram till honom och band duken hårt om det djupa såret. Sedan tog hon trots hans motstånd den ena åran, satte sig mittemot honom, dock utan att se på honom, och medan hon hela tiden betraktade den blodiga åran, drev hon fram båten med kraftiga årtag. Båda var bleka och tysta. När de kom närmare land, mötte de fiskare, som var på väg att lägga ut sina nät för natten. De ropade på Antonino och retades med Laurella. Ingen av dem såg upp eller svarade ett ord. Solen stod fortfarande tämligen högt över Procida, när de kom fram till marinan. Laurella skakade ut sin kjol, som nästan hade hunnit torka på vägen, och hoppade i land. Den gamla spinnande gumman, som hade åsett deras avfärd på morgonen, stod åter på taket. "Vad har du gjort dig i handen, Tonino?" ropade hon ner till honom. "Jesus Kristus, båten är ju full av blod!" "Det är ingenting, commare", svarade ynglingen. "Jag har rivit mig på en spik, som stack ut. I morgon är det över. Det är bara det välsignade blodet som gör att det ser farligare ut än vad det är." "Jag skall komma och lägga på örter, comparello. Jag kommer säkert." "Gör er inte besvär, commare. Det är gjort som gjort, och i morgon är det över och glömt. Jag har gott läkhull, och såret läker strax ihop." "Addio", sade Laurella och gick mot stigen som leder uppåt. "God natt", ropade pojken efter henne utan att se på henne. Så bar han redskapen och korgarna ur båten och gick uppför stentrappan som ledde till hans hydda. Det fanns ingen mer än han i de båda rummen, där han gick av och an. Luften som strömmade in genom de små öppna fönstren, vilka endast stängs med träluckor, var en smula mera uppfriskande än ute på det lugna havet, och han tyckte det var skönt med ensamheten. Han stod också länge stilla framför den lilla bilden av Guds Moder och såg på hennes lilla stjärngloria av silverpapper. Att bedja föll honom inte in. Vad skulle han bedja om som inte hade något mer att hoppas på? Dagen tycktes stå stilla. Han längtade efter mörkret, ty han var trött och blodförlusten hade tagit på honom mera än han ville tillstå. Han hade häftiga smärtor i handen och satte sig på en pall och löste upp förbandet. Det tillbakahållna blodet vällde fram och handen var starkt svullen runt såret. Han tvättade den omsorgsfullt och svalkade den länge. När han lyfte upp den igen, såg han tydligt märkena efter Laurellas tänder. "Hon hade rätt", sade han. "Jag var ett odjur och jag förtjänar inte bättre. I morgon skall jag skicka tillbaka duken med Giuseppe. Mig skall hon inte behöva se igen." Och så tvättade han duken omsorgsfullt och bredde ut den i solen sedan han åter hade förbundit sin hand så gott han kunde med hjälp av vänster hand och tänderna. Därefter kastade han sig på sängen och slöt ögonen. Det klara månljuset och smärtorna i handen väckte honom ur hans halvslummer. Han hade just rest sig för att med vatten stilla blodets pulserande, då han hörde ett buller vid dörren. "Vem där?" ropade han och öppnade. Laurella stod framför honom. Utan att svara steg hon in. Hon tog av sig duken, som hon bar kastad över huvudet, och ställde en liten korg på bordet. Så drog hon efter andan. "Du kommer för att hämta din duk", sade han. "Det besväret kunde du ha besparat dig, ty i morgon bittida hade jag tänkt be Giuseppe lämna den till dig." "Jag kommer inte för dukens skull", svarade hon snabbt. "Jag har varit uppe på berget och hämtat örter, som stämmer blod. Titta här!" Och hon lyfte locket av den lilla korgen. "Alldeles för mycket besvär", sade han utan bitterhet, "alldeles för mycket besvär. Det är redan mycket bättre, och om det vore sämre, vore det bara vad jag förtjänar. Vad vill du här så här dags? Tänk om någon fick se dig? Du vet hur de skvallrar, fastän de inte vet vad de talar om." "Jag bryr mig inte om dem", sade hon häftigt. "Men jag vill se på handen och lägga på örterna, ty med vänster hand kan du inte göra det." "Jag sade dig ju att det inte behövs." "Får jag se på den då, så skall jag tro dig." Hon tog utan vidare hans hand, som inte kunde värja sig, och löste upp trasorna. När hon såg hur svullen den var, ryckte hon till och utropade: "Jesus Maria!" "Det har svullnat litet", sade han. "Det går över på ett dygn." Hon skakade på huvudet: "Nu kan du inte fara ut på sjön på en vecka." "I övermorgon, tror jag. Vad gör det för resten?" Hon hämtade emellertid en skål och tvättade såret på nytt, vilket han underkastade sig som ett barn. Så lade hon på bladen av de läkande örterna, som genast lindrade svedan, och förband handen med linneremsor, vilka hon hade haft med sig. När det var färdigt, sade han: "Tack skall du ha. Och om du vill göra mig en tjänst till, så förlåt mig, att jag lät vansinnet få makt över mig, och glöm bort vad jag sade och gjorde. Jag vet inte själv, hur det kom sig. Du har aldrig givit mig anledning till det, nej sannerligen aldrig. Och du skall aldrig få höra något mer av mig, som kan såra dig." "Det är jag som skall be om förlåtelse", avbröt hon. "Jag skulle ha talat om det för dig på ett annat sätt och bättre och inte ha retat dig med att tiga. Och såret ..." "Det var nödvärn, och det var verkligen på tiden att jag blev förnuftig igen. Och det gör ju ingenting. Tala inte om förlåtelse. Du har gjort mig gott, och det tackar jag dig för. Gå nu och lägg dig och där — där har du din duk. Du kan ta den med dig genast." Han räckte henne den, men hon stod stilla och tycktes kämpa med sig själv. Slutligen sade hon: "Du har förlorat din jacka också för min skull, och jag vet att du hade pengarna för apelsinerna i den. Jag kom inte att tänka på det förrän senare. Jag kan inte ersätta dem utan vidare, ty vi har inga pengar, och om vi hade några, skulle de vara min mors. Men jag har det här silverkorset, som målaren lade på bordet, när han var hos oss sista gången. Jag har inte sett på det sedan och jag vill inte ha det liggande i lådan längre. Om du säljer det — det är nog värt några piaster, sade mor — så skulle du få ersättning, och det som fattas skall jag försöka förtjäna på att spinna om nätterna när mor sover." "Jag vill ingenting ha", sade han kort och sköt tillbaka det lilla blanka korset, som hon hade tagit upp ur fickan. "Du måste ta det", sade hon. "Vem vet hur länge det dröjer innan du kan förtjäna något med den där handen. Det ligger där och jag vill inte se det för mina ögon längre." "Kasta det i sjön då." "Det är ju ingen gåva. Det är ju bara din goda rätt och vad som till kommer dig." "Rätt! Jag har inte rätt till någonting av dig. Om du skulle möta mig någon gång i framtiden, så gör mig den tjänsten att inte se på mig, så att jag inte skall tro att du vill påminna mig om vad jag är skyldig dig. God natt nu, och låt det vara det sista emellan oss." Han lade duken i korgen och korset ovanpå samt stängde locket. Då han såg upp i hennes ansikte, blev han förskräckt. Stora, tunga tårar rullade utefter hennes kinder. Hon lämnade dem fritt lopp. "Maria Santissima!" utropade han. "Är du sjuk? Du darrar ju i hela kroppen!" "Det är ingenting", sade hon. "Jag vill gå hem!" Hon gick mot dörren. Gråten blev henne övermäktig och hon stödde pannan mot dörrposten och snyftade högt. Men innan han hade hunnit fram till henne för att hålla henne kvar, vände hon sig plötsligt om och kastade sig om hans hals. "Jag står inte ut", ropade hon och tryckte honom till sig som en döende klamrar sig fast vid livet, "jag står inte ut med att höra dig tala vänligt till mig och att du ber mig gå härifrån med all den synden på mitt samvete. Slå mig, sparka mig, förbanna mig! Eller om det är sant att du fortfarande älskar mig efter allt det onda, som jag har gjort dig, så tag mig och behåll mig och gör med mig vad du vill! Men skicka inte bort mig så här!" Hon avbröts av nya häftiga snyftningar. Mållös höll han henne en stund i famnen. "Om jag älskar dig fortfarande!" utropade han slutligen. "Heliga Guds Moder, tror du att allt blodet har runnit bort från mitt hjärta genom det där lilla såret! Känner du inte hur det hamrar inne i mitt bröst, som om det ville ut och till dig? Om du har sagt det här för att sätta mig på prov eller för att du har medlidande med mig, så gå och jag skall förlåta dig det också. Du skall inte tro att du är skyldig mig något, därför att du vet vad jag lider för din skull." "Nej", sade hon fast. Hon lyfte huvudet från hans axel och såg med sina fuktiga ögon in i hans. "Jag älskar dig och jag måste säga dig att jag har varit rädd för det länge och värjt mig mot det. Men nu tänker jag bli annorlunda, ty jag står inte ut längre med att inte se på dig när jag möter dig på gatan. Nu skall jag kyssa dig", sade hon, "så kan du säga åt dig själv, om du skulle tvivla: Hon har kysst mig och Laurella kysser ingen annan än den hon vill ha till man." Hon kysste honom tre gånger, så gjorde hon sig loss och sade: "God natt, min älskade! Gå och lägg dig och bota din hand och följ inte med mig, ty jag är inte rädd för någon annan än dig." Hon smög sig ut genom dörren och försvann i skuggan av muren. Men han såg länge genom fönstret ut på havet, över vilket alla stjärnor tycktes gunga. När den lille kyrkoherden nästa gång kom ut ur biktstolen, i vilken Laurella länge hade knäböjt, log han i sitt stilla sinne. "Vem skulle ha kunnat tro", sade han för sig själv, "att Gud så snart skulle förbarma sig över det fåvitska hjärtat? Och jag som förebrådde mig att jag inte näpste demonen Egensinne hårdare. Men våra ögon är kortsynta när det gäller himmelens vägar. Må Herren välsigna henne och låta mig få uppleva att Laurellas äldsta son en gång ror mig över havet i sin fars ställe! Ack ja! L' Arrabiata!" Källa: "All världens kärlek", red. Sigfrid Siwertz (Bonniers 1951), översättning Karin Jacobsson. Kategori: Paul Heyse Kategori: Drama